Not what it seems, I-man short fics
by Morbid Vesper
Summary: Very silly short fics, it's all in the title. This is what I do during class.


NOT WHAT IT SEEMS, I-MAN SHORT FICS  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Invisible Man or the characters. Pitty.  
  
Summary: It's all in the tiltle.   
They are a little odd, I did them during Algebra 2 class and chemestry class.  
  
*Author's comentary  
  
  
AT LAST  
  
"I've got you now!"  
Darien yelled in triumph at his prey.   
"For years I've been searching, and at last I have caught you! You belong to me!  
  
"Darien?" Claire sounded worried at his excitement as she watched him back his prey to the wall.  
  
"You have nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, I have you cornered, and you are mine!"  
  
"Fawkes!" hobbes sounded angry as he watched Darien bare toward his victim.  
  
"I have succeded in my quest, and now, you fall victim to my wrath!"  
I will eat you, not whole, but peice by piece, so to savor your taste."  
  
"I can't watch this." Monroe said as she left the room.  
  
"Do you want some milk?"  
  
"Yes please Eberts." Darien said, to happy to be mean to the office lacky.  
  
"And now....I shall......."  
  
"Eat the damn doughnut Darien!"  
Claire screeched out, tired of his game.  
  
One doughnut later.......  
"That was a good doughnut."  
And Darien walked out of the room, his day had been made.  
  
*Don't ask, they do get better though, and more unpredictable as you go on.  
  
  
YOU COULDN'T PAY ME ENOUGH  
  
"Well I don't know what to do with it!"  
  
"Alright, one million dollars, and that's final, I'll pay no more."  
  
"Fine. But I'm only taking care of it because you're paying me."  
  
"Thank you Arnaud, you're and OK guy. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"If you don't come back for it, I'm throwing it out of the window."   
  
"Yes. Well, bye."  
  
Arnaud slammed the door and took the object to the couch,   
he layed it down and stared at it, wondering what to do with it.   
  
"I hope it doesn't go off."  
  
Arnaud stood a good ten feet from it, he was always scared of those things.  
  
"I can't believe I have to touch it."  
  
He walked a little closer, but still keeping his distance, but he accedentally  
kicked the table, and the object on the couch was startled and went off, with  
a loud, shrill, constant noise. Arnaud grew anxious.  
  
"I hate babies!"  
  
*I thought it was a cute idea to have Arnaud baby sit.  
  
  
MY ONE AND ONLY  
  
"You know I love you. I've always cared for you, kept you in shape.   
And no matter how many times you broke down, I was there for you,   
I never left you, and I've always helped you get better."  
  
Hobbes told the one he loved, as he stood there in tears.  
  
"Please don't do this to yourself, I love you, you're my girl.   
Please, you'll be alright, come on."  
  
Darien could only watch, his mouth open, as Hobbes fell to the ground crying.  
  
"Hobbes, it may not be my place, but there's a gas station a mile back."  
  
Hobbes looked up. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, she'll be ok."  
  
"I know she's not the best van in the world, but she's mine."  
  
"I know, come on buddy."  
  
The van did recover and is living happily in San Diego.  
  
*No vans were harmed in the makeing of this story.  
  
  
AMBUSH  
  
Darien was being attacked, they wouldn't leave.  
  
"Get off me! Noooo! Get off! Leave me alone!! Go away!   
Help, someone help! Oh god, get away! No!"  
  
Darien ran around the room, trying to shake off his attackers,   
but they persisted, and stuck. He couldn't get away, and he couldn't fight back.  
  
"Why?! Help me, someone help me!"  
  
Darien felt them coming from all sides, off tables, off the desk,   
off the walls, everywhere, and he couldn't get away.   
One came up from behind, and one from the side.   
He ran, but they wouldn't relent. Darien gave up,   
tired and in pain, he fell down to the ground and started crying. Claire came in.  
  
"Claire, help me!"  
  
"Darien I told you not to play with the glue! You've got office  
supplies, and equipment stuck all over you!"  
  
"I'm sorry! So sorry!"  
  
*Hee hee.  
  
  
THE MISSION  
  
"This is a mission I don't want to do."  
  
"Me neither my friend, but it must be done."  
  
Darien spoke with dread. "But I can't do it. It's not right."  
  
"Bobby Hobbes will do anything for a friend, and I know you will."  
  
"Yes Hobbes, I know, but, I can't, I just can't. It's not me, and the whole process of searching for one is too painful. I can't do it, I swore I would never do it again."  
  
"I know it's to painful, and very diffucult, but just try, you have to. We can't just show up, we must be prepared."  
  
"Alright, but I just want to get this over with! I hate buying utxeudos."  
  
"Me too my friend, me too."  
  
*My classes are very boring.  
  
  
  
OH MY  
  
Claire pleaded as Darien persisted.  
  
"You know you want it."  
  
"Darien, I don't want it, I need it, and I need it now!"  
  
"How bad do you need it?"  
  
"I need it bad Darien, I'd rather not sit here and do it by myself in this damn chair for 2 hours, now give it!"  
  
"I'd like to, but something's telling me not yet."  
  
"Darien! I payed $120 for it, now give it up!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I say so!"  
  
"That's not a very good reason."  
  
"Darien!"  
  
"Alright, come and get it."  
  
"Darien."  
  
"Fine, ok."  
  
"And if you touch my calculator again, I'll clock you in the head!"  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
  
*This is what I think about,  
  
  
So there you go. The fruit of my boredom. Whatever. 


End file.
